Au Revoir
by Andra Renessmee Aoi
Summary: Some people come to our life just to teach us how to live alone. Tsuna learn it the hard way Why do we fall in love so easy? Even when it's not right


**Au Revoir**

**SUMMARY!**

_Some people come to our life just to teach us how to live alone. Tsuna learn it the hard way **Why do we fall in love so easy?**_

_**Even when it's not right**_

It took him a long time to realize that he can do everything right and still end up being unhappy. He can say all the right things and do exactly as he's been told, and you can still end up displaced-- all because he simply didn't choose to listen to himself.

He's mind simply wants to let go..

To erase all those painful memories and scenes inside his head...

To put off the flickering fire that once warm him to the core..

He simply wants to forget...

Yet his heart, Yes that stupid pumping blood muscle just won't let go of those memories.

He can't let go of those things, those memories. He hoard them in his room, in the small pockets of his jackets, in the crevice of his heart. He keep them despite the tattered pages, the forgotten text messages, the long gone phone conversation, the outdated tickets, He keep those pictures, those reminders, the sound of he's once in a blue moon laugh, Because those are the only thing he can hold on too...

He keep these things despite the pains of remembering. He let those tattered pages to cut his skin, His voice to poison his ears. He let the grains of memories block the spaces in his heart, not letting him breath.

That what's wrong with him. Tsuna let something have a tight grip on him. He was afraid that he won't be able to stand again once he cut himself to lose. He was afraid that he may not filled those empty spaces he left.

_But He's long been detached to him and so is him._

**" This last song is for anyone who was been left behind "**

The crowd went **Awww** and **P-please don't cry Tsuna-kun. **The other members of his band look at him dejected. Chrome's purple eyes scream a thousand of encouraging words. Yamamoto's Hazel ones saying he can do this, Gokudera's green gaze told him that he is amazing no matter what and he is not alone. Mukuro's indigo ones are comforting, Ryohei's yellow ones are supporting him and Lambo's green ones was so determined!

**" For those people who touched the flame and get burned, To those people who fell and can't even stand again, For those heart that has been shattered for the umpeth times, To all those people who are lost, broken, and above all..Hurt this song is for us "**

Gokudera start the beat of his drum and Chrome's magnificent fingers slide immidiately to her keys. Lambo and Mukuro follow her lead as they strum thier guitars strings. Tsuna inhaled and exhaled first before he grab the mic infront of him. Eyes piercing to the crowd.

**_Ever wonder about what he's doing?_**

**_How it all turned to lies?_**

Through out the process of having his heart broken Tsuna realize that Hearts are breakable... nothing and no one can protect thier hearts from breaking... and even if you no longer feel the pain in it anymore... you'll never be what you were before.. You're never quite the same before the fall.

He was a cheerful, modest, and pure hearted boy before everything crash on him. A normal teen age boy who loves to study at the morning and sing at night. Everyone told him that he has everything A good grade, a loyal friends, a happy family, and a loving boyfriend..

But fairytales doesn't exist in real life. Cinderella is a work of fiction and if you ever lose your shoes in the night you might probably just drunk. Because fairytales are perfect, fortunate , and has it's own happy ending.

Tsuna and he's boyfriend started of as a friend refered by Reborn, his tutor encourage him to join this certain organization about discipline and law and there he meet the Raven haired Skylark.

From shaking hands, to nice to meet you, to see you again, to are you free this saturday?, to i don't want this night to end, to courting stage for almost 6 months, to exchanging i love you's, to sorry I can't make it, to don't misunderstand, and ended with a simple Let's break up Tsunayoshi because we don't understand each other anymore.

Yes, The brunette will agree if you say that thier love story is a typical one but every pain has it's own heartbreaking background and that what was he's

**_Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_**

From strangers to lovers and now they are back to the way they are started..as a stranger.

Tsuna didn't ask, He never did ask the other for a reason, for an explanation, and for closure because he know it would be painful. Let's face it, the worst part of being the one who loves more in a relationship is the fact that no matter how hard we try to hide it, to try not to be so emotional, we all end up being emotional because the pain is too much for us to handle. Nothing hurts more than being dissapointed by the person we thought would never hurt us, And that's why he didn't ask not once.. Because he knows the pain is too much for him.

Yes he understand him, ( cuz only the tuna can understand a certain skylark that's why ). Yes, he understand why things had to happened this way. He understand his reason for causing him to much pain. But mere understanding does not chase away the hurt. It does not call upon the sun when the dark clouds loomed over him. It will never be just like that!

**_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_**

**_More than just a couple times_**

On the dark part of the bar, Blue steel eyes pierce on the little brunette. He can see him shaking meaning he's controlling his tears. He puffed his cheeks several times already sign that he was in pain and yes he hurt him and cause those pain but Hibari Kyouya...

Kyouya is in pain too!

Pretending to be emotionless and careless when you're in pain is excruciating too! Losing Tsuna is like losing he's air. It's painful and slow and there's nothing he can do about it. He just watched his world disappeared.

**" You wouldn't tell him? "**

**" I won't "**

**" B-but Hibari Tsuna needs to know.. "**

**" And what? Watch him suffer for me? No thanks stupid Bronco I won't let him suffer more than he is right now "**

Call him crazy and stupid but Dino want's to struggle his bestfriend's neck right now. it was obvious, Hibari is an ass and Tsuna is an naive tuna. They are both crazy and inlove with each other but some people doesn't want that kind of love.

**" One day, when he finds out he will blame his self.. "**

**" Then, it should remained unknown "**

**" Seriously Hibari you're going to marry that girl wait what is her name again? Ah yes Miura Haru! You will marry that girl in his place! You sell yourself out for Tsuna Hibari "**

**" When you love someone you are willing to sacrifice everything for him "**

**" Even your own marriage? "**

**" Even my own marriage "**

**" W-why? "**

**" Tsuna hate that girl to the bone. He can't stand girls. He can't speak when they are all around him, He has a tendency to have his panic attacks because of that woman and it could be fatal Dino he could die! "**

No wonder, Kyouya really love he's brother to the point that he is willing to marry someone like Haru just to let him off the hook

**" S-still Hibari "**

**" And Tsuna is allergic to their perfume and the only girls he can tolerate is Bianchi, Ipin, Chrome, Nana-san and Kyoko. "**

**_Why do we fall in love so easy? Even when it's not right_**

To say that Hibari is head over hills to Tsuna is not enough to prove his love. He loves him more than anyone can define.

**" I'm going "**

**" O-oy Hibari "**

Before he take his exit to the bar for the last time he glance on the brunette. Suprisingly, Tsuna is looking at him too. Eyes shinning with tears and face contored with pain. For now he was indeed in pain but after months or years he will eventually forgot about Kyouya and he will moved on and find someone better.

Tsuna don't get it, He doesn't get it! How can those people breaks other's heart and be okay with it like nothing even happened? He saw the man taking his exit again so he run down off the stage and follows him never minding the screams and tails that follows him from he's band mates.

**" W-wait Kyouya don't go yet... "**

**" Do you want to say something Herbivore? Hurry up because I don't have more time left for you "**

_I was too afraid to ask him the question that has been on the tip of my tounge because I already knew the answer I just wasn't ready to hear it just yet!_

**" K-kyouya is it true? H-Haru and y-you "**

**" Yes! Is that all you wanted to ask? "**

Kyouya is not ready, He will never be! The tears that stream down on the brunnette's face is agonizing. He wants to wipe them but he knows he can't do just like that to the brunette again..

**" W-why Kyouya? Why are you doing this to me? Why? Tell *sob* me T-tell me w-why? "**

**_Where there is desire, There is gonna be a flame_**

_All because I don't want you to suffer and take everything for your self stupid Herbivore! I love you that's why But instead of saying it he remain passive and emotionless_

**" I-i only wanted you to l-love me not to fucking destroy me Kyouya "**

He step forward leaning to him closing the gap between them. Kyouya captured his lips once again, but it never feel the same. The flame..The flame that once warm them is now starting to burned them it hurts so bad ... _Everytime you kissed me Kyouya my heart is always set on fire, Even all the tears that flowed from me and you can't never put out the flames._

The burning sensation ended when the skylark cut it off by walking away leaving the brunette a crying mess again in the dark thinking hard!

**3 Months Later**

**_Where there is a flame, Someone's bound to get burned, But just because it burns Doesn't mean you're gonna die_**

**" It never stop hurting right? "**

**" What are you talking about Mukuro? "**

**" Giving someone the best of you and watching him choosing someone else "**

Everyone was taken aback when Tsuna arrived at the church for Miura's and Hibari's Nuptial. He was there standing at the back of the crowd witn Mukuro and Yamamoto at his side.

He was fine! Or so we can call a broken hearted man who never seems to lose the love he had for the skylark even 1% is what we call fine then Tsuna is indeed fine!

**" Are you mad at him? "**

**" No "**

**" Then what are you? "**

**" Guilty I guessed? "**

Yamamoto and Mukuro exchange some glance before leaning more to Tsuna.

**" Guilty? "**

**" Perhaps, I am guilty of loving him more on the days I fail to love myself and I realize now that it was his lost "**

I _say it's his lost but deep down I know it's mine to. I loved him more than I loved myself and that was the problem. Even as I was losing myself, it was okay because I had him- so when he left I didn't know what to do_

Clapping his hands together he stand up and flash a sinceré smile before he turn around and make his way to the exit doors. Tears staining his red cheeks just in time. He wanted the skylark to remember him as a happy go lucky brunette with a soft spiky auburn hair. Not the sad and lonely one.. And besides, If Kyouya's Happiness lies in that girl then so does he.. He was happy as long as Kyouya is happy!

And as for the Skylark, Smile itched in his face. Knowing that he saved his lover..ex-lover rather in this disastrous life is an accomplishment! He wouldn't take it in other way as long as brunette is happy!

_**You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try, Gotta get up and try, and try, and try**_

_**You gotta get up and try, and try, and try**_

_You deserve a love as big as the pain you felt, Tsunayoshi_

_We always sing the saddest of songs for the people we won't be able to hold at night, Kyouya _

At the end one is certain that everything is for the best, And the other is thinking how to forget..

**FINISHED!**


End file.
